Dyskusja użytkownika:Kinrepok
Ważne Jeśli można proszę pisać jakieś informacje o sobie. Będę wiedział, czy stosować formę na Ty czy też na Pan/Pani/Państwo. Na wpisy bez podpisu nie odpowiadam. Jeśli to pilne proszę pisać pogrubioną czcionką (Tekst). Nowe wpisy należy dodawać po kliknięciu w + (u góry przy edytuj). WSZELKIE WPISY Z RAŻĄCYMI BŁĘDAMI ORTOGRAFICZNYMI, GRAMATYCZNYMI, STYLISTYCZNYMI ITD. BĘDĄ ALBO USUWANO ALBO POPRAWIANE. Przywrócenie uprawnień Witam. Aktualnie przywróciłem Ci uprawnienia. W przyszłości myślę, że trzeba będzie zrobić jakieś zasady dotyczące przywracania uprawnień użytkownikom, którzy się ich zrzekli, ale to nie teraz. Jeśli będziesz sprzątał w kalendarium to usuwaj hasła całkowicie puste, dublujące się lub zawierające tylko suche fakty (to nie Wikipedia). Jeśli w artykule jest cokolwiek minimalnie zabawnego to zostaw (albo jeszcze lepiej: dopracuj tak jak ja to robiłem), żeby liczba haseł za bardzo nie spadła. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:12, lut 10, 2012 (UTC) Kalendarium Jak już poprawiasz te hasła to miałbym taką małą prośbę, abyś sekcje urodzili się i zmarli dawał poniżej wydarzeń. Wydarzenia są bardziej istotnie. I jeszcze zamiast trzech kropek w pustych sekcjach wstawiaj szablon . To są takie kosmetyczne zabiegi, ale tak będzie ładniej. Resztę robisz dobrze. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:59, lut 13, 2012 (UTC) PUA Dzięki za oddany głos. :) Myslec 12:01, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) Pierwsza miłość Oznaczyłeś ten artykuł jako "w edycji" we wrześniu. Mamy luty. Będziesz to dokańczać? Myslec 09:01, lut 20, 2012 (UTC) Majonez Nie twórz proszę stron, do których nie odnosi się żadna inna. Akurat jestem w trakcie sprzątania tego, a Ty dorzucasz mi kolejne. Jeśli już tworzysz takie artykuły, postaraj się dodać gdzieś do nich od razu linka, byłbym wdzięczny. Myslec 16:57, lut 20, 2012 (UTC) Czysty bezsens Ej, nie rób kolejnych czystek bez konsultacji! Czysty bezsens rządzi się swoimi prawami i kilka bełkotliwych artykułów nie niszczy projektu. Już Ci kiedyś mówiłem, że kwestia humoru jest względna. Artykuły, które pousuwałeś nie są poza tym aż takie złe. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:15, lut 21, 2012 (UTC) PS: Tym bardziej, że usunięte przez Ciebie hasła były już edytowane przez innych administratorów i do większości z nich coś nawet linkuje. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:17, lut 21, 2012 (UTC) Budopedia Póki co Budopedia jest na tyle mała, że nie ma za wiele do zaoferowania i w dodatku edytuję tam właściwie tylko ja. Choć propozycja współpracy brzmi interesująco. Jestem otwarty na wszelkie propozycje, pozdrawiam Eldred20 Dyskusja 11:40, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) :ok, odwdzięczę się tym samym. Eldred20 Dyskusja 13:59, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) re:Bezsensopedia:Atlas Wiem, o co chodzi, ale chwilowo nie mam pomysłu, jak to poprawić. Pobawię się jeszcze. Myslec 17:44, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) :No właśnie jeszcze nie działa, bo Toruń się ustawił, ale Warszawa była pod samą Ukrainą. Ale coś się wymyśli. Myslec 17:50, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Okej, winny się znalazł. Przesłałeś mapkę w mniejszym rozmiarze, niż ten, pod który był dostosowany skrypt. Uważaj na przyszłość. Myslec 18:00, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) :::A, i jeszcze jedno - Wikipedia podaje wartości w stopniach, minutach i sekundach kątowych, tutaj potrzeba wartości w stopniach i setnych częściach stopni. Trzeba to przeliczać, mnożąc stopnie minuty oczywiście Myslec 18:10, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) razy 5/3. Myslec 18:09, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) Plagiat Kiedy piszesz jakiś artykuł, to proszę Cię, nie wycinaj żywcem zdań z Budopedii. Wiem, że jest to na wiki „legalne”, ale niezbyt etyczne. Takich przykładów jest kilka, ale totalne przegięcie stanowi artykuł Gąbka. Dlatego odwołuje się do Twojego honoru i proszę o usunięcie zdań „zaczerpniętych” z tego artykułu i nalegam byś więcej tego nie robił. Eldred20 Dyskusja 11:02, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) Flaga bota Nie ma sprawy :) W przyszłości prośby o flagę bota można zostawiać na odpowiedniej stronie wsparcia. Pozdrawiam — Sovq 15:30, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) szablon Umieściłem szablony na dole stron, ale wygląda to dość miernie. Może należałoby rozciągnąć szablon na całą szerokość strony? Eldred20 Dyskusja 16:03, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) :Umieszczanie czegoś w innym miejscu byłoby trochę kłopotliwe. Teraz wg mnie jest lepiej i szablon wcale nie przeszkadza i nie niszczy układu strony. Zobacz: szkoła. Co o tym sądzisz? Oczywiście u siebie na wiki zrobię to samo. Eldred20 Dyskusja 16:12, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) :Nie musisz poprawiać, zrobię to botem. Eldred20 Dyskusja 16:36, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) user:WikiaImageReview012 Na przyszłość w takiej sytuacji usuń też (albo przede wszystkim) skasowany plik ze stron, na których się znajduje - coś takiego bardziej szpeci Bezsensopedię od czerwonego linka do strony bota, który pewnie więcej się tu nie pojawi. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 09:17, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Interwiki Jak dodajesz interwiki na jakiejś stronie Bezsensopedii, to kliknij link z szablonu i śmiało dodaj go też na Budopedię z tą różnicą, że szablon to . Najlepiej jeśli zrobisz coś takiego: Zobacz także * ... W miejsce kropek nie musisz niczego wstawiać. Są one tylko dla estetyki. Pozdrawiam i życzę bezproblemowej edycji Eldred20 Dyskusja 16:25, mar 27, 2012 (UTC) News:Mecze Euro 2012 przeniesione do Torunia Newsa poprawiłem i przeniosłem, jednak nie sądzę, żeby ktoś go potraktował jak żart primaaprilisowy, a jedynie jako news niemający pokrycia w rzeczywistości... Myslec ''dyskusja'' 21:20, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) Edycje Gratuluję 5000 edycji. ;) Myslec ''dyskusja'' 05:58, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) :right|100pxW nagrodę za bardzo duży wkład w rozwój Bezsensopedii przyjmij ode mnie tę oto gwiazdę. Zastanawiałem się, jakiego rodzaju odznaczenie Ci przyznać. Ponieważ Twoja działalność obejmuje niemal wszystkie działy dałem Ci gwiazdę ogólną ;-) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 07:45, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) hej Jestem nowy na Wiki ale wmiarę się oriętuję o co chodzi czy powiedziałbyś mi jak edytować wieże byłbym bardzo wdzięczny masz dużo edycji szkoda że mniej kreatywnych:)(Plants iphone 13:27, maj 9, 2012 (UTC)) Cofanie Dlaczego ostatnio wycofałeś moją edycję w artykule o eurokomunizmie? Co w niej takiego było? Waclawius 17:59, maj 9, 2012 (UTC) czemu Za wieże dziękuję ale dlaczego mnie blokujesz nie mogę pisać a się postarałem. (Plants iphone 12:42, maj 10, 2012 (UTC)) Sorry że nie w dyskusji Przeniesione ze strony użytkownika przez: [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:50, maj 10, 2012 (UTC) ok chyba Raczej się nie nadaję pójdę edytować nonsę może będę was odwiedzał 1 na tydzień i sprawdzał jak sobie radzicię pa.(Plants iphone 18:08, maj 10, 2012 (UTC)) Za co Każdy ma prawo go nie lubić i za to niemożna dawać bana za włsne poglądy możesz to najwyżej usunąć.Na nonsię prawię w każdym arcie jest coś o nim i jakoś nikt nie ma pretensji.(Plants iphone 14:25, maj 15, 2012 (UTC)) hahaha Czy ja go obraziłem w artykule Windows Me?Przekleństwa cenzuruję tym * (Plants iphone 14:35, maj 15, 2012 (UTC)) Znowu cofanie Witam! Czy mogę wiedzeć, co oznaczała ta edycja? Waclawius 15:06, maj 17, 2012 (UTC) 17 miejsce Uwaga kinerpoku jeżeli do ostatniej aktualizacji rangingu encyklopedia bionicle będzie miała 2137 artkułów a my 2145 zdobędziędziecie 17 miejsce! (crasing (dyskusja) 06:54, maj 28, 2012 (UTC)) Crazy Frog Po co usunołeś wdziało to 3 adminów bez zastrzeżeń.Moge dopisać taki stary nie jest ostatnie płyta 2009.To znaczy że wikipedia znowu kłamię! crasing (dyskusja) 12:27, maj 31, 2012 (UTC)